Maafkan Aku :( o:(
by KazuAsuDraNaruHina
Summary: ini adalah sebuah cerita tentang kehidupan NaruHina penuh dengan kesedihan yang kita rasakan selama ini. ini mungkin saya author pernah mengalami tapi pada bagian penyesalan tidak pernah saya rasakan. mungkin saya pernah menonton tv atau gimana. ayo semuanya. selamat membaca ya


**Assalamualaikum dan selamat siang semuanya :D**

.

**Author NaruSoehendraHina akan mempublikasikan sebuah fanfic NaruHina loe.**

**.**

**Cerita fanfic saya ini adalah sebuah kisah cinta saya dengan sang kekasih hati saya yang telah lama meninggalkan saya namun itu tidak benar. Itu semua adalah hanyalah khayalan saya, yang sebenarnya saya belum pernah merasakan dalam cerita saya ini.**

**.**

**Tidak tanggung - tanggung, langsung saja kita membaca kisah Kesediahan dan keromantisan NaruHina.**

**.**

**Happy Reading wa minna-san**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Title : maafkan aku

Author : NaruSoehendraHina

disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.

Rated : T khusus umur 17+

Genre : angst and hurt/confort

Pairing : [ Hinata Hyuuga Naruto Uzumaki ]

.

.

.

.

Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto. Karya NaruHina ini milik saya.

.

.

.

.

=== Di sekolah

Pada suatu hari ketika Hinata telah pulang dari magang di D'Brownies Cookie, Sunagakure dimana dia telah menyelesaikan tugasnya di sekolah. Aku sungguh bahagia sekali dengan kepulangan yang begitu aku berpisah selama 3 bulan lamanya. Apa tidak aku sungguh 3 bulan rasanya 3 tahun tidak bisa berjumpa.

" Hay, Hinata-Hime. Kau sudah pulang ya dari magang? " tanya aku dengan riang gembira di pelukan Hinata.

" iya Naruto-kun, aku juga merindukan kamu sekarang " Hinata senang tersenyum karena pulang.

" ah. . . tidak ku sangka kau tetap cantik sekarang ya Hinata-Hime " aku memasang cengiran khas lima jari. Rona wajah Hinata memerah. " eh, kenapa wajahmu merah Hinata-Hime? Kau sedang sakit ya ? aku bingung sambil memegang kening Hinata seolah – olah Hinata sedang demam.

" a-ano Naruto-kun, aku tidak apa – apa kok. Aku tidak sedang sakit. " jawab Hinata bohong, sebenarnya Hinata malu mendekati Naruto.

" ah. . . aku sungguh tidak percaya, tapi kau tetap manis seperti itu, Hime? " kata aku dengan senang menggoda Hinata.

" mou Naruto-kun ! jangan kau goda aku donk. Aku malu sekali di lihat orang banyak, Naruto-kun. " kata Hinata dengan pura – pura sebal.

" hahaha. . . Hime 3x. aku kan hanya bercanda kok. Hime kan lucu sekali dan manis sekali. " aku sekali lagi menggodanya.

" NARUTO-KUN, JANGAN MENGGODA AKU ! " Hinata langsung marah.

" eh, kenapa kau begitu, ya sudahlah kalau begitu. . . " kata aku dengan sebal melihat pertama kali Hinata marah kepada aku.

=== di Mansion Hyuuga

Ketika pulang sekolah, aku ingin sekali berkunjung ke rumah Hinata di Mansion Hyuuga, dimana tempat Hinata tinggal bersama Neji dan Hiashi sang ayah Hinata.

" Hime. . . " aku menyapa ke arah Hinata di sebuah Mansion Hyuuga.

" iya Naruto-kun, oh silahkan masuk. . . " Hinata mempersilahkan aku masuk.

Hinata langsung pergi ke arah dapur untuk mengambil hidangan. Aku senang sekali melihat paras wajah Hinata. Seperti bidadari jatuh dari langit. Aku ingin sekali melamunkan diri sendiri untuk menunggu Hinata datang. Tatapan aku kosong, hatiku seperti tidak enak perasaan dengan dia. Aku harap tidak terjadi apa – apa dengan aku.

Sementara di dapur, Hinata sedang menyiapkan hidangan untuk aku yang sebagai tamu. Hinata dengan cepat menyelesaikan hidangan dengan segera, kemudian Hinata langsung pergi ke arah ruang tamu.

" Naruto-kun " Hinata menyapa.

Aku sedang diam dalam alunan tak sadarkan diri yang suara familiar yang aku dengar.

" eh i-iya Hime " aku bicara tergagap.

" ini dia hidangan untukmu, Naruto-kun. " Hinata langsung menyodorkan hidangan ke aku.

" arigatou gozaimatsu Hinata-Hime. " aku tersenyum palsu dengan perasaan lain pada sebelum aku kenal dengan dia.

.

.

.

.

Sebulan kemudian di lokasi sekolah

.

.

.

.

" Hime, doakan aku ya ujian akhir sekolah dengan baik dan lancar ya " aku meminta harapan doa dari Hinata agar ujian ku lancar

" baiklah Naruto-kun, aku akan doakan dengan hasil yang baik ya Naruto-kun " Hinata dengan sedikit mencurigakan padaku.

" arigatou gozaimatsu. . . " aku menunduk berharap aku bisa ujian dengan tenang.

.

.

.

.

2 hari kemudian sebelum menjelang ujian akhir

.

.

.

.

Di taman

.

.

.

.

aku tidak bisa bertemu dia di sekolah karena kelas 1 dan kelas 2 telah libur selama kelas 3 mengadakan ujian akhir sekolah.

.

.

.

.

' dug 3x ' jantung aku terasa sakit seperti di tusuk pedang. ' ada apa dengan jantung ku detak tidak enak, apa yang terjadi ? ' batin Naruto dengan rasa sakit jantung tak karuan detaknya.

' sepertinya aku tidak enak dengan dia, apa dia telah berbuat macam – macam padaku ya ' batin lagi Naruto dengan ngasal.

' sebaiknya aku selidiki dia, apa dia telah berbuat macam. ' pikir lagi aku.

Sementara di tempat taman, ada Hinata dan Sasuke sedang duduk di taman. Mereka berdua sedang bermesraan tanpa melihat sedikitpun orang yang melihatnya. Mereka saling memegang tangan satu dengan yang lainnya.

Aku berlari mencari Hinata di taman dimana aku dan Hinata pernah bersamanya. Lalu aku melihat Hinata dan alangkah terkejutnya aku ada seorang laki – laki yang telah di perebutkan Hinata dari aku. Aku sungguh tidak rela sedikit pun Hinata di sentuh selain dia. Aku sungguh tidak rela. Lalu aku lari ke arah mereka berdua.

" HEY ! APA – APA INI KAU HINATA, RUPANYA KAU TELAH MAIN DI BELAKANG KU SELAMA INI KETIKA KAU PULANG MAGANG. PANTAS SAJA JANTUNGKU LAIN PERASAAN KU. KAU SUNGGUH PEREMPUAN TIDAK TAHU TERIMA KASIH KEPADAKU DASAR PLAYGIRL. . . ! " aku berteriak marah – marah di hadapan wajah Hinata.

" Naruto-kun, kau jangan salah paham dulu. . . " Hinata membela diri kini di potong pembicaraan aku.

" HUFT. . . BEGINI JADINYA SELAMA INI KAU PULANG. AKU SUDAH MENGORBANKAN DEMI CINTA KAMU. KENAPA? KENAPA KAU MEMPERMAINKAN AKU, HINATA?" aku mulai stress karena marah.

" hiks. . . na-na hiks ruto-kun hiks. . . a-aku a-ku hiks. . . minta. . .hiks. . . maaf. . . hiks " kata Hinata sambil menangis.

"HAH? SEBAIKNYA AKU PERGI SEKARANG, PERGI DENGAN KEKASIH BARUMU ITU. AKU SUDAH MUAK DENGANMU. " aku langsung lari meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Namun di tengah jalan ketika aku menyeberang jalan tanpa kiri dan kanan karena sakit hati, tiba – tiba ada sebuah mobil melaju kencang dan " DDDDDRRRRRAAAAKKKKK! " aku terlempar jauh karena tertabrak lari oleh mobil. Aku langsung mengeluarkan muntahan darah " HUAKKKK ! "

Hati Hinata sekarang tidak enak perasaan dengan seseorang. Dan tanpa tak sengaja Hinata melihat beberapa orang melihat seseorang ada yang tabrak lari. Lalu Hinata langsung pergi ke arah orang ramai dengan isak tangis karena Hinata telah menyakiti hatiku. Hinata langsung memotong gerombolan orang yang melihat tabrak lari. Ternyata benar, Hinata melihat aku dengan terbaring sekarat.

" NA-NARUTO-KUN HIKS. . . MAAFKAN HIKS. . . AKU HIKS. . . HIKS ! AKU HIKS. . . TELAH HIKS. . . MENYAKITI. . . HIKS CINTAMU. . . HIKS. . . JADI HIKS. . . BEGINI. " Hinata menangis menatap aku.

" Hi-hi-hina-ta, kau-kau-kau jangan-jangan mena-mena-ngis be-gini. . . uhuk. . . 3x " kata aku terputus – putus sambil terbatuk.

" NA-NARU HIKS. . . TO-KUN, HIKS. . . AKU HIKS. . . MOHON HIKS. . . ! KAU HIKS. . . MATI HIKS. . . DISINI HIKS. . . " Hinata menangis menyesal.

" ja-jang-an ka-kau menya-menyalah-kan diri-dirimu sen-sendiri. In-ini ada-ada-lah tak-tak-dir ku yang-yang tak-tak bisa-bisa menge-ngelak. Kare-karena aku men-mencin-cintai ka-kamu hi-hinata. " kata aku terasa nyawaku di cabut.

" NA-NARU- HIKS. . . TO ! KA-KAU HIKS. . . JANG-JANGAN HIKS. . BEGI-BEGITU HIKS. . . " Hinata menangis meratap wajahku dengan menyesal.

" Su-sudah Hi-hina-nata, ber-berba-baha-hagia-gia deng-ngan yang ka-kau seka-kara-rang ini. Aku-aku mema-mang bo-bodoh, Hinata. "

" JANG-HIKS. . .NGAN BEGI-GITU HIKS. . . NARUTO-KUN ! AKU HIKS MOHON HIKS ! BERI-BERI AKU HIKS. . . KESEM HIKS. . . PATAN LAGI HIKS. . . UNTUK HIKS. . . MENYA HIKS. . .TAKAN HIKS. . . CINTA. . . HIKS KEPADAMU. "

Namun aku tidak bisa berbicara karena nyawaku sudah di cabut dari sang malaikat maut untuk pergi selamanya.

" NARUTO-KUN HIKS. . . BANGUN. . . HIKS NARUTO-KUN, HIKS. . . JANGAN KAU HIKS. . . PERGI. . . HIKS DARI KU. . . HIKS. . . AKU SU. . . HIKS. . . DAH. . . MENYE. . . HIKS. . . SAL. . . HIKS. . . KARENA. . . HIKS. . . AKU. . . MENCIN. . . HIKS. . . TAIMU. . . HIKS. . . NARUTO. . . ! NARUTO. . . ! " Hinata menggoyangkan badan aku NAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOO ! TTTTTTTTIIIIIIIIDDDDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKK ! " histeris Hinata menangis seperti orang gila.

.

.

.

.

3 bulan kemudian.

Hinata selama ini telah menyesal apa yang selama ini atas perbuatan kepada sang kekasih hatinya sedari dulu mencintainya kini tiada selamanya.

' Naruto. . . maafkan. . . aku. . . selama. . . ini. . . ! aku hiks. . . aku sudah menyakiti hiks. . . hatimu. . . begini. . . ' batin Hinata sambil menangis dengan memandang bulan di langit karena menyesal. . . T_T

" Naruto-kun, aku harap hiks aku ingin menyusul hiks mu disana. " kata Hinata dengan berharap berjumpa aku di surga yang tenang.

Dengan hati tidak tenang karena atas kematianku dengan tragis, Hinata langsung segera meminum racun untuk menjumpai ku di surga namun tiba – tiba aku datang dari surga segera aku turun ke bumi untuk mencegah Hinata dengan cara membunuh diri menggunakan racun di mulutnya. Dan aku langsung tangkap tangan mungil Hinata dan alangkah terkejut Hinata tidak jadi bunuh diri. Hinata langsung mengangkat kepalanya menghadapi siapa yang mencegah dia.

" Na-Naruto-kun " Hinata membulat matanya terkejut sosok yang di cintai.

" hey, Hinata-chan, apakah kau sudah gila karena penyesalan, aku sudah ku katakan kepadamu. Kau jangan menyalahkan kesalahan karena kematianku " kata aku dengan seluruh tubuhku transparan.

" Naruto-kun, maafkan aku hiks. . . hiks. . . hiks. . . selama ini aku salah hiks. . . hiks. . . hiks. . . salah menilai dirimu hiks. . . hiks. . . " Hinata menangis menyesali karena perbuatannya.

" ya. . . sudahlah Hime " aku langsung mengelus pipi mengusap air mata Hinata walaupun tidak bisa menyentuh di dunia nyata.

" Hinata-chan, aku beri kesempatan dari ku, apa keinginan kamu yang membuat hatimu menyesal ? " tanya aku denga penasaran.

" aku. . .hiks. . . ingin. . . hiks. . . ikut. . . bersamamu. . . " kata Hinata dengan nada serius menyesal. " kemanakah hiks. . . kau hiks. . . ingin hiks. . . pergi. . , aku. . . hiks. . . akan. . . hiks. . . mengikutimu hiks. . . kemana hiks. . . kau hiks. . . mau? "

" baiklah kalau itu kemauanmu, jika itu keinginanmu membalas perbuatan karena kematianku, aku kabulkan permintaanmu, tapi kau tetap tinggal di sana bersamaku selamanya tanpa memberi kesempatan kembali ke dunia nyata ini. Apakah kau ingin bersedia Hinata? " tawar aku dengan jelas kepada Hinata. Hinata meneguk ludahnya.

" jika itu tawaran untuk membalas perbuatanku ini, aku siap bersedia bersamamu. " Hinata berkata tanpa ragu.

" okey Hinata, peganglah tanganku ini " perintah aku

Hinata langsung memberi tangan kirinya kepada tangan kananku yang kekar. Tiba – tiba tubuh Hinata bercahaya dengan pakaian putih.

" aku hiks. . . sungguh hiks. . . bahagia hiks. . . bersamamu hiks. . . . " Hinata kembali menangis.

" hey, Hinata-chan, kau tak usah menangis lagi begini. Jika kau menangis begini, aku akan meninggalkan kau lagi seperti di dunia nyata. " aku ngancam. Hinata langsung terkejut dengan ancamannya. Hinata langsung mengusapkan air mata.

" baiklah Naruto-kun, aku sudah siap ikut bersamamu, terserah kau mau kemana ? kau bawalah aku asal aku bahagia di sana bersamamu. " Hinata berkata siap niatnya.

" okey. . . ikut aku sekarang Hinata " aku tersenyum cengiran khas 5 jari sambil mencengkramkan tangan mungil Hinata

" ummm…. " Hinata langsung mengangguk tanda menurut.

Akhirnya aku dan Hinata telah mengeluarkan bentangan dua sayap putih kini bahagia bersama di surga walaupun di dunia nyata dia telah menyakiti hatiku namun bagi aku itu sudah wajar karena kini Hinata telah menyesal atas perbuatannya dan Hinata sudah ikut dengan aku di alam surga untuk memulai hidup baru kami berdua. Aku bersyukur kepada Hinata karena dia mulai sadar atas artinya sebuah cinta.

.

.

.

.

=== FIN ===

**Nah semuanya. . . bagaimana ceritanya ? pasti kalian menangis kisah FF saya ini. . . :(**

**.**

**wa minna-san, jangan lupa review ya ?**

**.**

**by NaruSoehendraHina**


End file.
